Dysfunctional Relationship (FrUkFACE)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: They dated for a few weeks, to prove every one wrong. They lost touch and now they found eachother again, now both of them with kids. Slow burn, FACE family. Day 13 of Valentine's day oneshots. Multi chapter


Author's Commentary: Day 13 of oneshots, a slow burning Fruk/FACE family. Hope you like it. Gonna be a multi chapter story

Warning(s): dysfunctional relationship, minor death. Slow burning story (T for safety)

Ship(s): Past FrUk

Disclaimer: plot is mine, Hetalia isn't

"You two should go out sometime! You're such a couple." A voice yelled from the crowd as per usual. Francis and Arthur had dated back in highschool, to prove people wrong mostly. Both going into the relationship thinking nothing special would happen between them. But they were so wrong. Francis had fallen for Arthur sometime tho it, but never had the chance to tell him. As the years went by the eventually moved on and lost contact with each other.

Now they both had a family, well more or less. Arthur got married and had a kid, then a divorce leaving him with the child. But Francis' wife died from cancer, shattering his heart for many years. Here they were, seven years later, no wife, stuck with a kid and longing for something they lost long ago.

"Matthieu we're going to be late!" Francis yelled from upstairs pulling his long blond locks into a pony tail frantically rushing around the kitchen. The small blond boy walked into the kitchen with his bear in his arms like always. Francis put the lunchbox into the dark purple backpack and crouched down to Mathews height to help him put it on.

"Quelle est la ruée papa?" Matthew asked putting on the bag with his assistance. Francis stood up and rolled his shoulders back with a smile.

"It's your first day of school." He explained walking out of the kitchen to the front door where his shoes were. Matthew followed him still holding his bear and put on his own shoes. The small boy had forgotten about school, or much rather the fact that it was today.

The tall blond opened the door and let Matthew outside so he could head over to the car, in an effort to not have them be late. Francis looked at the bear, deciding if he should or shouldn't ask him to leave it at home. He started the car and decided to let him take it in fear of him saying no.

They drove while listening to whatever was on the radio, the small boy admiring everything outside the car. They were living in England, Francis needing to get away from everything that reminded him of his wife.

"We're here mon amie." Francis said pulling into the parking lot with a smile. He couldn't wait to have Matthew go to school, finally getting the introvert out of the house so he could do what he wanted again. He loved his son after all, but sometimes he loved wine a little more.

Matthew opened the door and got out, holding the bear tightly. Francis walked around the car and picked him up with a reassuring smile. They walked towards the front of the school, walking inside to hear other kids and parents rushing around.

"Matthew can you try to make some friends for papa?" The frenchman asked crouching down to his height once more and looking at his violet glasses covered eyes. He nodded with a small smile holding his bear tighter.

Francis grabbed onto his hand and walked to where his classroom was going to be for the school year. There was other kids running around and having fun laughing with one another. "Go on Matthieu, go play with some of the kids, I'll leave in a minute." Francis said walking into the classroom and leaning against the wall.

He looked around the room, seeing a few other single dads (or their spouse wasn't there at the moment) but mostly happy complet families. Francis still couldn't get over the fact that he was all alone again, he didn't dare date anyone since.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this classroom 3-A?" A very british voice said tapping on Francis' shoulder. He chuckled, having this happen quite frequently and turned around so he could face him.

"You're half right, this is classroom 3-A but I am no wo-" Francis said then stopped talking when he spun around to see the person who was talking to him. Those bushy eyebrows that were always furrowed above those piercing emerald green eyes.

It was the one and only Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh, s-sorry for that chap. This might be a mistake, but it feels like I know you from somewhere." He said shooing his child along to play with some of the other kids, having the young boy run over to Matthew with a wide smile.

"It is me, Francis Bonnefoy. We dated for a week in highschool to prove everyone wrong. Then we lost contact." The frenchman chuckled running a hand through his long blond locks and taking out the hair tie.

"Oh that's where I recognized you from. I'm Arthur Kirkland." He chuckled having a light blush appear on his face at his mistake he had made. Francis shrugged, it happened a lot, people confusing him for someone else.

"Where is your wife?" Arthur asked looking around the room. Francis stopped dead in his tracks at that question, ready for the worst answer he could ever give.

Author's Commentary: Hon hon cliff hanger. This will have many chapters to it, trust me. I'm just trying to find motivation to write it


End file.
